


The Messengers of the Gods

by Kiki_Kai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Blood and Gore, Celestial Elemental, Corrupt Religion, Corruption, Death, Death Elemental, Earth Elemental, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ice Elemental, Kingdoms, Long, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Rain Elemental, Rebel Leader Otabek, Serious, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_Kai/pseuds/Kiki_Kai
Summary: The woman screamed, watching her child being taken away right before her eyes. Yurio could only stand and watch. He had no power here, nothing to fall back on. So he could only watch as the woman was held back by the crowd, and the child was killed. An offering, they called it. But all he could hear was screams, crying, and fear. He looked down, hid his disdain, and walked away.------"I don't want this," Otabek snarled at the creature. No matter the power of the god standing in front of him, he would not back down. He didn't become the leader of the resistance to be shot down by some god."Neither do we," the wolf snarled back. "We do not feed on the flesh of humans, nor do we feed on their souls. You of all people should know this."Otabek sighed, sheathing his dagger."What do you want from me and my resistance?""Hope."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little project that I want to continue throughout college. Just something to help me out and destress during it all! Based off of the deities that I pray to throughout my life.

Another shiver ran through Viktor's body, causing him to bury himself deeper into his jacket. The tundra, while it was his home, was colder than he had ever experienced. The wind kept making his long, silver hair whip at his face. His hands felt like they were going to turn into ice from the blizzard, and it didn't help that the roarks were getting agitated. What a wonderful situation.

  
The objective was to get to the castle. The objective was actively failing. The roarks, even though their thick blubber and heavy fur kept them nice and warm, they were getting angry. They hadn't been able to stop for a while, as the group tried to make it through the blizzard. Viktor's roark, named Samnyel, was starting to thrash and resist Viktor's commands to move forward. It made the young prince's mouth crease into a frown.

  
Roarks were able to both swim in water and walk on water. They had large horns that could attack, a giant tail, fins with claws, and thick fur lining their bodies. A bite from them would certainly mean death, and Viktor was amazed that his race of people were able to tame them. But because of this, it made him very nervous that Samnyel was acting up. He wasn't exactly too keen on dying.

  
Even though his party was right next to him, the wind and snow were so fierce that Viktor couldn't tell if they were talking to him. He looked to the side, thinking he heard something, but he soon realized that he couldn't even see them. His chest started to get tight, and he started to frantically look around. Where were they? Did he loose them? It was his frantic movements that seemed to cause Samnyel to snap. The giant roark howled and threw the young prince off of his back, but not before making a rukus on the ice.

  
The fins, while looking light and easy to handle, were actually very heavy. The roark bucked, flinging the distracted Viktor off of his back. The prince flew like a rag doll, and when his breath and vision returned to him, he tried to push himself up from the damp snow. He could tell that he was injured, but from where, he couldn't tell. Maybe the fierce creature cut him before he fell too far away?

  
He looked to where he believed his roark was, only to see a silhouette banging his fins, heavy body and tail on the ice. A snarl was heard, and the shadow looked towards Viktor. Dazed, confused, and finally realizing his situation, a shiver ran through his body. Not because he was cold, but more that he was wondering if he was going to survive this endeavour.

  
Weakly, he reached for his sword that was at his him, but his arm failed him. It refused to move. His breath drew short, looking frantically from his arm to his roark, who had gotten far closer. Roarks fed on meat, and Viktor could now clearly see the fangs through the beast's snarl. He felt like screaming. Maybe someone would hear him if he did so. But at that moment, both him and the beast froze.

  
He could hear a large crack, and the two seemed to look at each other before falling through the fissure in the ice that had formed. He was on a shelf of ice, he knew. His breath left his body, his muscles tightened, and he tried to grab for anything he could. When failing to do so, and watching the grey sky get farther and farther away, he accepted his fate. He closed his eyes and let himself fall.


	2. Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun writing this! I really hope you guys like it! If you have any suggestions or criticism, be sure to leave them in the comments!

 

When Viktor awoke, he was surprised. One that he was awake, two that he could see the sky, and three that he could breathe. He sputtered and doubled over, blood spurting from his lips and onto the snow. He was shaking, and he was in a lot of pain. The world looked fuzzy, but he could make out the bone jutting from his elbow. The pearly white thing looked so out of place from the red that surrounded the blue cloth.

Grunting in agony, he managed to move to a spot out of the gentle snow fall. He held his arm, wincing. As the prince looked around, he was confused as to where he was. The crevice didn't look so far down as he had remembered, and it didn't look like it was caused by natural forces, either. More like, the ice parted itself on its own accord. Stalagmites rose from the ground, which he was amazed he didn't get impaled on one of them. When he looked at them, they glinted in so many colors that Viktor couldn't even keep track. His eyes wouldn't quite focus on them, but they were blinding and beautiful.

The more he looked around, the more concerned he got. While the drop wasn't as bad as he had remembered, he had still fallen quite a long ways. Blood colored several sections of his clothes, some of them with pretty serious gashes. He sighed, wondering if he would make it out of this. He forced himself to stand, yelling out in pain, the gash on his leg hurting more than he anticipated. His body was violently shaking, but he limped off to the left of him.

Something stopped him. That something was the massive amount of blood and drag marks leaving the blood. Viktor suddenly remembered the roark who tried to kill him. He gulped, looking around for something to help him out. His dominant arm was broken, and the ice looked too cold to touch. His gut sank as he realized he would have to fight with his non-dominant arm. It sank further when he noticed the drag marks leading to one of the only ways to progress.

It was a cave, which struck Viktor as odd. Why would a cave be in an ice shelf? Nonetheless, he slowly limped his way inside, hoping to find some warmth. The cave was lined with rock the color as the snow outside. The farther he made his way in, the more it opened up, until he was overlooking an underground cave system. The same types of stalagmites from outside covered the bottom of a pit, meeting with the stalactites on the top. They glinted beautifully, but it hurt Viktor's head. He decided to move on.

The blood stain continued to move on through the only good path through the cave system. There were no offshoots, no other caverns, just the same path by the pit. At one point, Viktor had to lean against the wall and rest. As he did so, he noticed a claw detatched of skin on the ground. He considered picking it up, but leaning over seemed like a mountain of a task. He gritted his teeth, took a deep breath, and forced himself to keep moving.

Eventually, the pit disappeared, turning into a singular path. It took him a while to notice, but the stalagmites and stalactites gave off a faint glow. Just enough for him to see where he was going. The longer he went on, the more he could see things jutting out from underneath the snow. He didn't understand how the snow could be there, and he couldn't make out the items enough to process what they were.

More claws lined the cave walls, but Viktor was distracted by the light and warmth coming from up ahead. His pace quickened, followed by winces and groans. He was greeted with an underground lake. It was glowing beautifully, but his vision was fading on him. He could make out a large figure with wings in front of it, and he could make out a figure underneath it. A sort of hissing was heard, and so was the sound of claws raking against rock. But his body was already in motion, as he fell to the floor, his consciousness swiftly leaving him.

* * *

 

When he woke up again, he felt ten times better. Still slightly dazed, he blinked the tiredness out of his eyes, looking around again. He was in the lake, near the shallow end. His body had been submerged, only his head above water. For some reason, he was warm. The water felt comforting, so comforting that he didn't feel any sort of pain. When he glanced at his broken arm, he realized with a start that it wasn't broken anymore. Everything was in place, the bone didn't pop out anymore, and the blood was gone.

His brow creased in confusion. Looking over the rest of his body, the same had come of his other wounds. The cloth around them still held blood, but otherwise, the skin was completely fine. With a groan, he sat up, the water dripping from him and his royal attire. He heard a snort and a purr. When Viktor tried to figure out who, or what, made the noise, he was greeted with a snout right in front of his face.

Viktor yelled in surprise, making the beast jump and snort again. It sounded like it was laughing, and Viktor realized what and where it was. The dragon was in the water with him, and had presumeably been watching over him. Its snowy white fur covered its body, with white, feathery wings to accompany it. The thing's eyes had no pupil, but instead, different shades of blue blending together. It had a lengthy body, furry paws with giant claws, and ears like a horse, only with small feathers on the ridge of them. Compared to Viktor, the beast was huge. The head was the size of his torso.

Human!!

The word rang throughout Viktor's head, seeming to bounce off of every part of his head. His forehead creased again, the tightness in his chest starting to subside. The things tail started to wag, causing a wave to splash him in the face. On the end of its tail were more feathers, making a plume. Viktor slowly nodded, cautious in his actions.

"Yes..."

 _Human!!!!_ The dragon rolled in the water, showing it's fluffy underbelly and putting its head on Viktor's lap. Human!! How are you alive?

"Uh..."

_I'm gonna show you to papa!!_

"W-Who...?"

_Papa!! Let's go!_

Next thing Viktor knew was that he was being pulled, full speed through the water of the underground lake. He was pulled with such force that he didn't get much air, and he was also being dragged by his foot. If it hadn't been for him being underwater, he would have screamed again. Viktor had a feeling that this dragon didn't know how humans worked.

The trip was pretty short, seeing as the dragon bolted through the water. When the dragon hit land again, it essentially threw Viktor out onto the land. He gasped for air, coughing and trying to get any sort of water out of his lungs. When he could finally breathe again, he just laid on the stone floor and groaned again. At this point in time, he couldn't really figure out if he was dreaming or not.

"What.. just happened.."

_Human!!!_

The dragon came up and started to lick his face. Viktor tried to get the thing to stop, but it was like an excitable puppy.

_Miru, halt._

The licking stopped, only to be followed by purrs and the thumping of a tail. Viktor glanced up to see an even bigger dragon, looking just like the smaller one. It was laying on a bed of blue jewels, and next to it was Viktor's roark, Samnyel, dismembered. Now awake, the prince cautiously stood up to face the two dragons.

_My name is Laefan. What business do you have here, human?_


	3. Yurio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Such support from the very beginning! I'm so thankful guys, I'm so glad you like it haha! Next installment, here we go!

"Shit, if this rain doesn't let up, this town is going to flood."

The young man sighed, standing under the roof of the bar. His clothes were soaked, the deep blue attire almost becoming black. The horses had been put into the inn's stables, but they weren't happy, that was for sure. Over the course of these past couple of days, they had been riding through some heavy weather to get here. And for what?  A lead to the disasters that have been happening? Trying ot reign in the resistance? Yurio thought it was a load of bull.

He sighed, taking a sip of his mead. Staying outside away from that old man was the only comfort he could get right now, but he was the first to admit that it was cold as Rifta's tundra. With his clothes dripping wet and his patience pulled to the last straw, he gritted his teeth and went back inside. He was going to go back home even if it killed him, damn it. But it was at that point that a large bird flew in through to open door.

It landed on the old man's shoulder, who was currently at the bar. He was quiet, and not at all surprised when it landed on his shoulder. The man was balding, and seemed to be tired and grumpy whether he had his ale or not. But the bird whispered in his ear, and his expression changed into worry. But he nodded, and drank more of his ale. Yurio swiped some of his blonde hair from his face and sat next to the old man.

They sat in silence before Yakov broke the silence. "Viktor's missing."

"Missing? How? He knows that tundra like the back of his hand." The young prince scoffed, shaking his head. If that know-it-all was missing, then that might be better for Yurio. Maybe he would actually get a chance at the throne then. A sigh left Yakov's lips, and he in turn groaned.

"I know you don't like Prince Viktor, but you must understand the situation. The ice shelf parted below him and he fell. No one has seen him since."

They both fell back into a silence, both seeming to think. The old man was very fond of Prince Viktor, almost his second in command. But they had left at the same time, Yakov with Yurio and Georgi with Viktor. Different missions were given to them, different destinations and different negotiations to be held. Viktor was given the more dangerous of the two, which pulled Yurio's chain.

He hated how Viktor always got the more important missions just because he was older. Yurio wasn't a weakling just because he hadn't had more training or more experience. He was still a viable candidate for the missions. But, he did find it strange that they were going off at the same time. Usually the king made it so that they didn't have to, and one could stay and train or study. Them being off at the same time seemed strange to him.

The bird on Yakov's shoulder flapped her wings, trying to get dry. She was a beautiful bird, with plumage so soft one could fall asleep on it. That is, if she weren't a grumpy bird. Yurio found it fitting that she was Yakov's familiar. They could be grumpy together and at each other, and that suited Yurio just fine. The bird, named Lillia, sent a glare to the door, and then started to groom her large tail feathers. The prince watched as a small smile creased Yavok's lips, but then turn back into a frown.

There weren't many people in the inn, mostly just people from out of town waiting out the rain. Most of the people in the small village were in their houses, some people stayed in their caravans instead of paying for a room. A dog laid by the fireplace, fast asleep. Overall, the place seemed very peaceful, which but Yurio on edge. With all of the stressful experiences on the road, like getting attacked and the horrid weather, peace seemed suspicious.

He tapped his foot, looking around for any sort of threat that might befall them. But no one else seemed to be on edge, except for maybe the barkeep. She had a stained apron on over her plain, green dress with her brown hair up in a bun. What struck Yurio as odd was that she kept looking towards the door, like she was expecting something to happen. When she noticed the prince staring at her, she smiled and looked away.

"Calm down, M'lord," Yakov grumbled, breaking him from his trance. Yurio looked down at the mead that he was holding, and he realized that his knuckles were white, and his palms were sweaty around the bottle. He had been tapping his foot vigorously, and Yakov sent him a look. He knew that look. It was the look of "don't be a dumbass". Yurio couldn't promise anything. It was then that the barkeep came up to them and asked them if they wanted more drinks. Yurio nodded, as did Yakov, but Yakov had more initiative than Yurio.

"Excuse me miss, but could you tell me if anything strange has been happening in this town?"

She looked surprised, and her moves became calculated. A sigh left her lips when she delivered the drinks.

"Define what you mean by strange," she said in a low voice.

"Strange anomalies, weird weather, anything like that."

"Well, this rain is something for sure. It's been pouring like cats and dogs nonstop since last week. Our crops are starting to die because of it. And then there's that... thing... roaming the village."

"What thing?" Yurio piped up.

She shook her head. "You look like you're not from around here, so let me give you some history. The Gods have always blessed this place with wonderful crops, plentiful rains and happy villagers. But now, villagers are going missing, and there's this strange cat roaming around the outskirts of the village. Because of this, I think the Offerer is going to come here to please the Gods. None of us here are excited for it."

This time, Yakov tensed. Yurio had heard stories of the Offerer, but never really understood the significance of it. That's all he heard, was stories. But now that he looked around, the people that were awake and not drunk, they were all looking towards the door in nervous silence. It was as if uttering a word would kill them, unless they uttered a prayer.  Yakov nodded, put a couple of gold on the tab, and motioned for Yurio to follow him.

"Thank you miss. If you have anything else of concern, please let us know. We'll do our best to help."

Her eyes went wide, and everyone watched as they made their way upstairs. As they made their way, Yurio could have sworn that he saw two silver orbs watching him from a distance. It didn't help set the mood.


	4. Yurio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But I got suddenly busy and found it hard to find time to write. Hope y'all like it regardless!

"What does the Offerer do?"

Yurio and Yakov had made it to their room, both of them hanging up their navy blue cloaks. Water slowly dripped onto the wood floor, the string hanging low from the weight. Yakov sighed, and shook his head. He sat down on one of the beds, looking so tired that he could've fallen asleep right then and there. Lillia made her way from Yakov's shoulder to a pillow, positioning herself right in he middle of it.

"The Offerer is someone who has been granted purification from the gods, and has the ability to give offerings."

"What kind of offerings are there?"

Yakov shrugged. "Depends on the issue. Sometimes it's burning crops, other times it's taking money from those in the town. For something as severe as this though..."

He trailed off, looking at the door. Yurio turned around to see two green eyes peering in at them. A little boy, messy brown hair, was spying at them. Yakov smiled and held out his hand. The boy hid further behind the door. The old man laughed softly, and Yurio raised an eyebrow.

"Hello child. Do you need something?"

The green eyes were there for a second, quickly followed by the hurried steps of someone down the hall.

"Riyou! Don't bother them!"

Riyou looked over, and was promptly picked up by her mother. She looked in the door, smiled nervously, and profusely apologized. Riyou didn't look like he was very happy with it, looking at the blue cloaks and attire the two men wore. The two made their way back down the hall, and Yurio closed the door this time.

"What were you saying?"

Yakov gulped. "For something as severe as this.. the Offerer will probably want the blood of a child."

The room went silent, Yakov's silent words echoing through Yurio's head. They offer children to the gods? The old man shook his head, took his flask from his bed, and took a swig. He looked at the younger man, registering the shocked expression on his face. Yurio turned to look at his cloak, the pendant of the royal family clasping the two sides together.

It didn't make any sense. Why would a child have to be offered in order to stop something like rain? If the gods were truly angry, then maybe something more trivial, like food or something, could satiate them? Yurio's gaze lingered on the pendant, which seemed to stare back at him. 

The white and blue, feathery dragon was the symbol of power across the world. The Land of Snow, while cold and unforgiving, gave birth to some of the toughest warriors the continent over. There were few other places that could match them, and the tundra was hard to navigate. The royal family of the Ice Clan had become both feared and respected. But nonetheless, Yurio felt powerless over this situation.

"It's not fair, no. Especially to the child." Yakov broke Yurio's thought pattern, nearly jumping at the sudden sound. The old man looked solemn, as if already grieving the death. "It's certainly not a pretty sight either. I would like to leave here before he arrives."

"Who purifies the Offerers?"

"The Grand Church. There are smaller churches that, once taught the ritual, will also  purify those monsters, but the fear to defy them is stronger than one would think. I know that you haven't been outside the tundra very often, m'lord, but the world outside our enclosed world is scarier than your books taught you."

A loud crack of lightning made both of them jump, looking towards the window in surprise. The pounding on the roof seemed to get harder, and the candles in the room went out. Sitting on the window sill, two stories up, was a silver rat. It looked in, curious, barely moving. Almost immediately afterwards, it disappeared. A sinking feeling invaded Yurio's chest.

"I think it'd be best to go to sleep now," Yurio suggested. Yakov nodded, the window becoming an ominous message as they got ready for bed. 


End file.
